Kucing Bermata Ruby
by Claraferllia
Summary: Furihata menemukan kucing itu di dalam sebuah kardus dekat tumpukan sampah, memungutnya untuk di bawa pulang. Hari demi hari di jalani, menumbuhkan ikatan yang terjalin. Menginginkan selamanya, namun batas waktu yang menentukan. Walau pun tubuhnya sudah hancur, tapi sosok itu tetap memegang janjinya.


Kucing Bermata Ruby

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ferl kurang yakin sih tapi : ide plot nekomataAkasi x Furihata ini dari sketsa gambar SKYFLY17

Yang membuat seorang Furihata Kouki tepesona pada kucing berbulu kuning keemasan itu ialah warna merah _magenta_ pada mata sebelah kanannya dan bagaimana _orb_ kuning keemasan yang satu sangat cocok bersanding dengan warna _magenta_ itu makin menambah keunikkannya.

Pertama kali ia menemukannya ialah dihari berhujan, eongan lemah dari dalam kardus yang agak koyak akibat terkena air hujan dan kelereng _magenta_ dan _topaz_ yang menyala di kegelapan, dan tanpa pikir panjang Furihata memungut kucing itu dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

Furihata memberikan nama Seijuurou untuk kucing itu. Seijuurou adalah kucing yang sangat _royal_ walau pun agak sedikit angkuh, tidak hanya mampu mengusir tikus, ia juga mampu mengusir pelanggan yang suka berbuat ulah di kedai udon tempatnya berusaha.

Tidak seperti anak kucing berumur 2 bulan pada umumnya yang suka sekali bermain dan menjelajah, sikap Seijuurou tergolong tenang dan elegan. Kucing itu lebih sering terlihat duduk di dapur dengan mata awas menatap sekitar, seakan tidak akan ada tikus yang bisa lolos dari pandangannya.

"Sei-_kun_ coba lihat ini," rayu Furihata seraya menggoyangkan bunga ilalang di tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian Seijuurou yang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, dan tentu saja kucing itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali malah ia beranjak menuju lemari piring, masuk ke celah-celah dan…

BRAAK!

CLANG!

KIIIK!

Tidak lama, kucing kuning gempal itu kembali dengan seekor tikus —yang ukurannya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya— di mulutnya dalam keadaan sudah mati, terlihat darah mengalir dari kepala tikus itu. Seijuurou meletakkan tikus itu di hadapan Furihata yang membeku di tempat.

Seijuurou memang tidak pernah memakan tikus-tikus tangkapannya, kucing itu hanya akan membunuh tikus buruannya lalu memberikannya pada Furihata seakan menyuruh pemuda malang yang sebenarnya takut tikus itu untuk membuangnya, dan Furihata walaupun dengan uraian air mata —karena takut pegang tikus— pasrah membuangkan tikus itu untuk Seijuurou. Tapi walaupun begitu toh ia tetap bersyukur, karena berkat Seijuurou di rumahnya jadi jarang ada tikus.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi kucing dewasa yang gagah dan imut —kesampingkan sifat angkuh dan keganasannya maka Seijuurou dapat dikatakan kucing yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan dengan tubuh berisi dan bulu-bulu halus lebatnya—. Suatu hari Furihata menemukan lonceng kecil berwarna kuning di jalanan yang ia lewati sehabis pergi kepasar dan ide membuatkan kalung untuk Seijuurou tercetuskan.

"_Mitte_, Sei-_kun_! Aku membuatkamu kalung, bagus 'kan?" seru Furihata heboh seraya menyodorkan gelang wol berwarna merah dengan bandul lonceng kuning, iris _heterocrom_ milik Seijuurou menajam bersamaan dengan kupingnya yang melipat ke belakang dan ekor yang bergoyang gusar Furihata dapat menangkap dengan jelas maksud reaksi yang ditunjukan Seijuurou kepadanya tapi ia berusaha menjadi keras kepala dan tetap mengalungkan kalung itu ke leher Seijuurou dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Kalung berbandul lonceng itu berhasil ia kalungkan pada Seijuurou yang dengan ajaibnya tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun, kucing itu hanya terus memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Furihata dengan aura-aura tak mengenakkan di sekelilingnya yang membuat Furihata menjaga jarak sepanjang lima meter darinya, takut dicakar.

Suatu hari Furihata mendapati Seijuurou rebahan di teras rumahnya dengan pandangan nanar ke langit yang agak mendung, mendudukan diri di samping Seijuurou, Furihata ikut memandangi langit.

"Kalau tidak salah waktu aku menemukanmu harinya sedang hujan, ya?" Seijuurou hanya diam tak membalas —tentu saja, mana bisa kucing membalas omongan manusia— tapi terlihat telinga kirinya bergerak ke samping tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih setelah kejadian itu, dulu saat aku masih tinggal sendiri di rumah ini aku sering merasa kesepian dan terkadang untuk buang air kecil di tengah malam saja aku masih sering ketakutan sendiri, hahaha…" Furihata tertawa garing.

Tangan Furihata mulai mengelus kepala kecil Seijuurou lembut, Seijuurou tidak mendengkur. Salah satu keanehan lainnya dari Seijuurou, berbeda dengan kucing lainnya yang akan mendengkur bila dielus, Seijuurou hanya akan menutup matanya seraya menggoyangkan ekornya dengan malas tanda ia menikmati sentuhan lembut Furihata di kepalanya.

"Tapi semenjak aku membawamu kerumah ini aku tidak kesepian lagi. Setidaknya saat aku pulang dari pasar aku tahu ada yang akan menyambutku, saat aku berkeluh kesah ada yang akan mendengarkan, dan aku tidak akan merasa takut lagi kalau mau pergi buang air kecil karena aku tahu kau akan berjaga di dapur, oh! Dan juga terima kasih ya! Berkat kamu tidak ada lagi tikus dirumahku," ujar Furihata seraya tersenyum tulus ke arah Seijuurou.

"… Kau tahu terkadang aku berharap kalau semua ini tidak akan berakhir, aku tahu itu terdengar naif maksudku, aku tahu tidak ada kata selamanya di dunia ini, kita juga tidak bisa seperti ini terus, bila ada perjumpaan pasti ada juga perpisahan, tapi aku ingin sekali percaya kalau kata selamanya itu ada, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat Sei-kun akan pergi, aku takut kesepian lagi," lirih Furihata. Seijuurou menatap Furihata sebelum kemudian berdiri hanya untuk menggesekkan kepalanya di pinggang Furihata.

"Sei-_kun_?" ucap Furihata bingung, tapi kemudian ia pun menorehkan senyuman ke arah Seijuurou seraya kembali mengelus kepala kucing itu lembut sabelum kemudian berkata, "Kau pasti ingin menghiburku terima kasih ya." Yang Furihata tidak tahu Seijuurou tengah mengucap janji bahwa ia akan menemani pemuda itu sekali pun jiwanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

waktu terus berjalan, tanpa Furihata sadari sudah tahun ketiga setelah ia bertemu Seijuurou saat itu. Suatu hari, pada sore hari Furihata berjalan mengintari rumahnya sambil sesekali melirik bawah rumahnya atau melongokkan kepala ke semak terdekat. Ada yang janggal, sejak pulang dari kedainya tadi Furihata merasakan perasaan tidak enak, terlebih Seijuurou belum kunjung datang, biasanya kucing itu akan pulang sebelum petang, tapi sampai matahari hampir terbenam, kucing itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

'Sei-_kun_ kenapa belum pulang juga, ya?' batin Furihata was-was.

Furihata mencoba keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya mengintari desa, sesekali memanggil nama Seijuurou dengan mata awas mengobservasi jalan yang ia lewati. Sampai ketika ia melintasi sebuah gang kecil mata _brownies_-nya menangkap sebuah siluet yang sangat ia kenal, dan matanya langsung membulat tak percaya.

"SEI-_KUN_!" Furihata berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati sosok kucing yang tergeletak ditanah itu dengan uraian air mata. Keadaan Seijuurou sangat mengenaskan, seuntai tali melilit lehernya kencang, ada luka di pelipisnya yang mengucurkan banyak darah hingga membuat genangan air kecil disekitar kepalanya, nafas kucing itu tersengal-sengal meregang nyawa.

'Kejam! Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Sei-_kun_? Salah apa ia hingga diperlakukan seperti ini?' batin Furihata bergejolak marah dan sedih secara bersamaan, tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan tali di leher Seijuurou.

"Sei-_kun_, _shikarishitte! Onegai_…" tenggorokkan Furihata tercekat isakkannya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak kuat melihat keadaan Seijuurou yang seperti ini dan fakta kalau ia hanya bisa menonton kucing malang itu meregang nyawa membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai pemilik.

Rasa sesal tak terbendung, kata-kata berawalan andai terniang di benaknya. Andai saja ia datang lebih cepat saat Seijuurou di bully dan melindunginya seperti kucing itu melindunginya dari orang-orang pengacau di kedainya, andai ia larang saja Seijuurou keluar dari rumah, andai ia tahu lebih awal kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi, andai— ah sudahlah!

Kucing kuning itu mengerlingkan _orb ruby_-nya kearah Furihata dan mengedipkan matanya pelan, walaupun nafasnya tersendat-sendat, air muka kucing itu terlihat tenang seakan sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi.

"…Ong…" eongan lemah, bersamaan dengan bola mata yang kembali berkedip pelan seakan mengatakan secara non-verbal bahwa ia tidak apa, tapi Furihata menggeleng kuat tidak terima.

Seperti roda film, benaknya memutar kembali kenangan pada saat ia memungutnya saat masih bayi, merawatnya hingga bayi kucing itu pulih, reaksi heboh darinya saat kucing mungil itu menangkap tikus pertamanya, kegembiraannya saat membuatkan kalung berbandul lonceng untuk kucing itu walau pun sempat ketar-ketir mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi Seijuurou saat ia mengalungkannya ke leher kucing itu, saat ia mencoba bermain dengan Seijuurou walau pun tidak pernah di respon olehnya, dan saat kucing itu mencakari dengan ganas pelanggan yang kurang ajar pada Furihata.

Semua kenangan selama tiga tahun itu dapat diingatnya satu persatu seperti baru mengalaminya kemarin, dan tidak, Furihata tidak mau menutup kenangan itu dengan kematian Seijuurou yang mengenaskan seperti ini.

Seijuurou kembali mengedipkan matanya pelan sebanyak tiga kali, jeda, lalu menutup matanya perlahan, kali ini tidak pernah terbuka lagi, bersamaan dengan pergerakan perutnya yang terhenti menandakan bahwa kucing itu sudah tertidur untuk selamanya.

Iris _brownies _Furihata membulat, air matanya tumpah membasahi pipi, di bawanya tangannya menutupi setengah wajahnya, terisak. Yang pemuda itu tidak tahu adalah dari belakang, sesosok bayangan terbentuk, seorang pemuda berpakaian yukatta dan haori hitam dengan kuping kucing bergerak-gerak di atas kepala bersurai magentanya, ekor yang terbelah menjadi dua bergerak-gerak malas di belakang, jari-jemari panjangnya dihiasi kuku panjang nan lancip, di pergelangan tangan kanannya melingkar sebuah gelang wol dengan bandul lonceng kuning.

Iris heterocrom _Nekomata_* itu menatap dalam diam punggung pemuda di depannya yang bergetar meluapkan kesedihannya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

~fin~

Omake

Saat itu siang menjelang petang. Furihata menyelesaikan lipatan pakaiannya yang terakhir, menaruhnya di susunan lipatan yang lain, merenggangkan tubuh, lalu memukul-mukul pelan bahu kanannya yang memang sering terasa pegal belakangan ini. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, Furihata mengingat kebiasaan senggangnya bersama Seijuurou semasa kucing itu hidup dan senyuman sendu pun tertoreh di wajah letihnya.

'Cling!'

Suara klincingan yang familiar, sontak Furihata menoleh ke belakang tempat suara itu berasal, namun tidak ada apa-apa disana. Furihata tersenyum, ah… benar juga, Seijuurou masih menemaninya. Walau pun tidak kelihatan, ia yakin kalau Seijuurou tetap berada di sisinya karena ia bisa merasakannya, karena itu ia tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi.

Sementara itu tepat dibelakang Furihata sesosok tak kasat mata tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Furihata, kuping kucingnya yang sensitif bergerak-gerak refleks saat tanpa sengaja bergesekan lembut dengan surai kecoklatan Furihata, dua ekornya bergerak mengetuk lantai di kedua sisinya, sedangkan mata _heterocrom_-nya menatap datar gelang lonceng yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Seijuurou tak pernah merasa dendam pada orang-orang yang mem_bully_-nya sampai mati karena ia tahu roda kehidupan akan terus berputar dan bila ia sudah di takdirkan untuk mati ia tidak akan bisa menghindar.

Seijuuro menutup kedua belah matanya, mencoba meresapi kebersamaannya bersama sang pemilik, pun sosoknya sudah menjadi tak kasat mata tapi ia tahu kalau Furihata tahu kalau ia masih berada di sampingnya dan itu saja sudah cukup, karena selama Furihata masih percaya kalau ia ada maka sosoknya akan tetap ada menemani Furihata, sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan pada Furihata kalau ia akan selalu mendampingi pemuda itu selamanya.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Iyei~ \\(^0^)/

Lagi browsing foto AkaFuri nemu foto Furihata yang bersimpuh didepan mayat kucing trus di depannya ada Akashi yang jadi nekomata dan plot bunny pun berloncatan di kepala Ferl, tadinya mau di post pas 8 agustus aja buat ngerayain hari kucing sedunia, tapi Ferl mutusin mempostingnya sekarang aja biar sekalian ngerayain ulang tahun Ferl kemarin (maunya juga memposting kemarin tapi karena baru bisa beli pulsa sekarang jadinya baru sekarang bisa nge-posting), hehehe…

(*)ngomong-ngomong soal _nekomata_, kalian pasti pernah dengar sebutan ini kan? _Nekomata_ adalah sebutan untuk makhluk _youkai_ berwujud kucing berekor dua dari cerita mitologi jepang, di gambarkan berupa monster kucing hitam raksasa.

Awalnya _Nekomanta_ hanyalah seekor kucing peliharaan yang sering disiksa pemiliknya. Setelah si kucing mencapai umur sepuluh tahun, secara perlahan buntutnya akan terbelah menjadi dua bagian, bersamaan dengan meningkatnya kekuatan _nujum_ (_shamanism_) dan sihir (_necromancy_) si kucing. Beberapa orang yang mempercayai ini biasanya memotong ekor kucing mereka karena takut berubah menjadi _monster_.

_Nekomanta_ memiliki berbagai macam ilmu sihir dan _nujum_, tetapi yang paling umum digunakan ialah membangkitkan orang mati dengan kehendaknya (Kemungkinan ini juga asal mula dari kepercayaan rakyat indonesia yang mengatakan mayat akan bangkit kembali bila ada kucing hitam melompatinya).

_Nekomata_ dikatakan dapat menciptakan dan mengontrol kematian dengan menggerakan buntutnya atau dengan gerakan kaki depannya. _Nekomata_ memakan orang yang dibencinya, apabila pemiliknya lebih kejam, maka si kucing akan menjadi lebih sadis. _Nekomata_ tidak akan pernah melupakan siksaan oleh seseorang dan akan menyimpan dendam selamanya pada orang tersebut. Bila orang itu sudah mati, maka kerabatnya akan didatangi oleh _Nekomata_ dan dihantui terus menerus. Cara menenangkannya ialah memberikan penghormatan, permohonan maaf dan makanan.

Beberapa cerita rakyat Jepang juga mengatakan bahwa _Nekomata_ dapat mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi manusia; bagaimanapun, tidak seperti kebanyakan nekomusume, _Nekomata_ betina cenderung terlihat sebagai wanita tua, memiliki kepribadian buruk, dan selalu menebarkan aroma menyeramkan disekitarnya, yang jika dihirup dalam jangka waktu tertentu akan menyebabkan penyakit dan wabah.— (Diambil dari wikipedia indonesia dengan beberapa penyuntingan)

Agak _out_ juga sih ya dari karakter _nekomata_ sendiri yang bebenarnya adalah _youkai_ pendendam sedangkan Akashi disini walau pun ia disiksa sampai mati tapi ia tidak perah balas dendam. Dan maaf ceritanya agak alay, kebawa perasaan soalnya.

_Well_, Ferl pamit dulu ya!

_Jaa_~ (^w^)/

Minta _review_-nya ya (\^w^/)


End file.
